


Tear you apart

by Sayonara_Abayo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayonara_Abayo/pseuds/Sayonara_Abayo
Summary: This is the tale of one of many Shizuo and Izaya's naughty encounters.Disclaimer: they're both girls in this!





	Tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first girl on girl work and it is pure sin because I'm so gay and they're my favourite ship ever, forgive me

Izaya had been running around Ikebukuro for a while now, trying to escape from _her_. Her thigh highs socks had multiple tears and she was surprised at how strong the fabric must have been to still be holding on her body alright. The ominous sound of the enemy’s footsteps grew closer and she could hear Shizuo’s voice once again.

“Caught up already”, she thought, having to admit the beast was way better than her at running on heels. She’d stopped wearing fancy shoes right after their first meeting in high school: they made her slower and she couldn’t allow being caught or else she’d be dead.

“I~za~ya~ku~n”, the blonde called, brandishing a street sign in her hands as if it was light as a feather. “Stop hiding or I’ll snap your neck” she continued, looking around like a dog set on a trail. Her hair swung left and right, all tangled up but still falling straight on her shoulders down to her waist. The chase had ripped her pantyhose plus her feet hurt because of the shoes she had to wear for work, and those only added to the reasons why she should kill the flea. Slowly peeking from a corner, Izaya then hopped right in front of the other girl, hands up in a surrendering gesture, approaching Shizuo with caution.

“Shizu-chan, you’d snap my neck anyway, and as much as it might be hard to understand for a protozoan like you, I have reasons why I’d rather not die”

“Don’t care”, she swung the street sign to hit the brunette but she jumped barely on time and ended up crouching on the metal surface of the _Stop_ plate. In that brief moment, Izaya took pride in the fact that she looked slightly taller than the mutant in front of her. Expecting her enemy to throw her on the wall using the sign as a shovel, the informant was ready to jump off it and run, but the bartender held the pole steadily and leaned closer to look her in the eyes, a deadly stare fixed on the other’s irises.

“You ripped the pantyhose I got from Tom-san, I’m gonna fucking kill you for this” she growled, fueled by rage. “I can rip it even further if that’s what you like” the other replied, an ill-intentioned smirk crossing her face. “Quit that shit, you’re disgusting” the bartender continued, still holding the street sign in place and wondering why wasn’t she sending the flea flying on some building already.

Izaya noticed her indecisiveness and realized it was safe enough to risk some luck: leaning further, she pressed her lips on the other’s mouth in what soon turned into a more passionate kiss. Shizuo tasted of alcohol, but it was more like an aftertaste than anything else. After all, she was sober and had never been the heavy drinker everyone could mistake her for. Nevertheless, she decided to tease her for it.

“You reek of alcohol Shizu-chan, you shouldn’t be drinking at work, it’s bad for the place’s reputation!” she purred in her ear, resting her head in the space between her neck and her collarbone.

“Shut up, I don’t drink!” the other replied, dropping the street sign on the floor and lifting the brunette from her shirt in one swift motion, leaving her feet dangling. “And you stink like always, damn flea” she continued, leaning in and sniffing her neck.

“My my, that’s not something you’d want to say to a lady~ After all, I only wear expensive perfumes…” Izaya smirked, noticing that Shizuo’s gaze was fixed on her lips.

“You can’t cover the flea smell, it’s too strong” the blonde said as she kissed her again. The informant took the advantage and kicked the other in her stomach with her dangling foot to set free of the grip. Shizuo flinched and growled in pain, as the unexpectedness of the gesture had made her more vulnerable. Izaya stood up and pointed her switchblade to her, swiping the other’s saliva from her mouth with her furry sleeve.

“If you think I’d let you fuck me midair then I’m sorry but you’re wrong” she said, hopping down the streets backwards so that her eyes remained locked on the other’s.

“Your house is closer, by the way” she continued, turning around and leaving the bartender behind, disappearing. Shizuo spit some blood and got back on her feet, cursing the informant’s name as she chased her, throwing vending machines and street signs as she went.

-

Izaya was fast and the disadvantage she put Shizuo in let her get to her destination before the other. The door wasn’t locked (who’d have the courage to break into that monster’s house, after all?), so she easily opened it and entered the apartment. It wasn’t big, but surprisingly tidy. There were few pieces of furniture with close to no home décor and the kitchen was the biggest room. She wandered around for a while, wondering why the monster was taking that much time to catch up. “She must be slowing herself down throwing vending machines around” she laughed, falling with her back on the sofa.

In an attempt to get comfortable, she repositioned the pillows, when something fell from under them. She took it in her hands and examined it carefully. “No way, Shizu-chan!” she laughed, browsing through the cooking book, paying particular attention to the recipes the bartender had marked with a small fold on the upper corner of the page. She analyzed every page with care, especially the occasional notes the girl had scribbled here and there, like baking time adjustments or replacements for missing ingredients.

Izaya was so lost in her reading that she didn’t notice Shizuo was back until she felt her legs being dragged and parted by the so familiar inhuman strength.

“Planning on adding breaking and entering to your criminal record, louse?” the blonde said, shifting her weight so she was on top of her. The informant wanted to tease her about the cooking manual she’d found under the pillow, but thought it better not to ruin the moment. After all, Shizuo’s amber eyes flaming with anger and lust and her golden hair falling with unusual grace on her face was a sight she wanted to savour for as long as possible, so she slid the book under the sofa were the other wouldn’t notice.

“This isn’t _other people_ ’s apartment though, it’s _yours_ ” Izaya purred, running her fingers between the other girl’s hair.

“So what?” the blonde continued, leaning down so that their faces were close enough to feel the other’s breath.

“And I didn’t break in, the door was open” the brunette continued, deliberately avoiding to answer the question.

“I don’t care, you’re worse than a thief to me” Shizuo whispered in her ear.

The warm breath tickled her skin and Izaya shuddered in anticipation. The bartender’s hands moved to her hips which she gripped firmly, while she repositioned herself so that one of her knees pressed on Izaya’s crotch and she moaned softly in response, biting her lips while Shizuo’s tongue moved from behind her ear to the neck and down the collarbones, leaving bruises along the way. The informant sunk her fingers in the other’s hair and held her head close to her body, in an attempt to guide her where she wanted to be touched, but the blonde kept moving as she pleased, purposely neglecting Izaya’s breasts and eliciting annoyed moans. Her finger trailed on her sides, making the brunette shiver at the tickling sensation, back slowly arching as Shizuo’s knee pressed harder on her panties between the thin cloth of her miniskirt.

The flush in her enemy’s cheeks and her breath growing shorter and irregular was all Shizuo wanted to see: having what was probably the most powerful person in the city shudder and moan under her touch was priceless. For once, the informant wasn’t bragging about being superior to her and – most importantly – wasn’t pestering her. Swelling with pride and lust, she buried her face in Izaya’s lace bra and sucked on the pearly skin peeking from the push up. Her breasts weren’t very large, but not too small either. Just the right size for her small build and tentative enough to distract Shizuo whenever she leaned on her when they were fighting.

“Come on, already…” Izaya muttered in anticipation, looking down on the other.

The blonde took a moment to admire the brunette under her: as much as she hated her guts, she was beautiful. No wonder she got everyone’s attention so easily. She slid a finger under the center of the bra and ripped it in half with a single gesture. It broke easily, being a front closure one.

Izaya sighed and complained, “This was the first time I wore it and I liked it so much…” she began, but her words were cut off by a moan she couldn’t control when Shizuo devoured her breast.

As teeth sunk in her soft skin, she shuddered, unable to distinguish between pain and pleasure. Shizuo’s marks were already visible all over her upper body, “What the fuck, everyone’s gonna see!” Izaya said, checking the bruises. “I can’t show my cleavage like this!” she continued, but Shizuo shut her up by pinching on her nipples with her hands.

“Then don’t show it” she growled, and the words made the brunette blush further.

As the blonde’s experienced tongue kept travelling on her chest and making her shiver, Izaya’s anticipation grew and she sunk her nails on the bartender’s back through the tears she herself had ripped during their encounter in the streets. She was full of scars and Izaya smiled at the thought that she was responsible for most of them. Between the roughness of her skin, the informant’s exploring fingers caught some clothing and rattled with it until the bra came undone. She knew Shizuo didn’t like wearing undergarments, but was forced to so that it wouldn’t look too indecent under the thin cloth of her white shirt and the tight hugging bartender vest. The blonde felt the pressure of the elastic band ease as the bra came off and began unbuttoning what was left of her shirt. With a swift motion, Izaya took out her switchblade and cut it open, with a satisfied grin on her face that read now we’re even.

“Fucking flea, you really wanna die, don’t you?” she groaned, twisting her wrist so that the knife fell on the ground.

“You know what I want, Shizu-chan” she purred, biting her lips while looking at Shizuo’s breasts now hanging bare from her chest.

The bartender tightened the grip at the other’s hips and pulled them closer, Izaya’s legs now wide open and leaning at her sides. Shizuo raised one of them to her shoulder and began nibbling and biting through the holes previously tore during the fight. The brunette followed her every movement, swallowing while her heart raced and her mouth dried. Shizuo’s hand was strong and bigger than hers, hardened by all the times she’d been ripping street signs and punched people in the face, and it ran under her miniskirt reaching the lace in her panties and snapping the elastic band against her skin, which sent shivers down her spine. She pushed the fabric and her skirt rolled up to her waist, leaving her exposed to the monster’s desire. Her panties were almost see through due to the lace design embroidered in them, the cloth now thinner because it was damp.

Shizuo put two fingers barely inside and pulled them up so that they slowly disappeared into the opening. Izaya shivered and moaned, curling her legs as Shizuo increased the pressure. The friction almost hurt and the informant couldn’t take it any longer. Noticing the effort Izaya was putting into suppressing her own moans, the bartender leaned on her neck and whispered in her ear, “Tell me what you want, flea”.

When Shizuo acted like that, it drove her crazy. She couldn’t deny her growing desire and the paralyzing pleasure she was feeling, leaving her wanting more and more of it, but her pride made it so difficult to just ask. Izaya didn’t want to lose, not even in bed, though it was clear she enjoyed being dominated. The beast kept pulling on her panties and making her shudder, but she wasn’t willing to give up.

“I won’t…” the informant muttered trying to suppress her moans, but Shizuo had started nibbling on her neck, slowly breathing in her ear on purpose, and Izaya was losing it at the deep voice giving her orders.

“Say it, Izaya”. As the bartender’s free hand reached her breast, Izaya’s voice trembled as she let out a surrendering sigh.

“Fuck me, Shizu-chan” she said, but the other’s expression seemed to demand more. “Please…” she then added, and her broken pride quickly made room for lust.

“Well, if you ask that nicely I might accept” the bartender replied, an evil grin crossing her face.

She tucked her golden hair in a messy bun up on her head and placed a trail of kisses and licks from her chest down to her hip bone where she ripped the drenched panties with no effort at all. Izaya was so horny she didn’t even care about her new lingerie being torn to pieces, she could only focus on the blonde’s slow movement down her shivering body.

“Come on, come on, come on!” the brunette urged, holding to the leather of the sofa for dear life. Shizuo replied by biting her inner thigh, while softly brushing the dark bush on top of Izaya’s opening with her fingers, causing her to moan. She gently opened her labia and licked the uncovered clitoris, making the informant’s back arch in pleasure.

Engulfed by the musky taste, Shizuo began sucking on it while tracing the opening with her index and slightly pressing her way inside it. Izaya was so wet that the other could easily slide two fingers and as she moved them inside in a hooking motion, the moans escaping her mouth increased. Shizuo kept sucking on her skin, nibbling her clitoris and labia while pushing her fingers inside, making the other pant and sink her fingers deeper in the couch.

“Shizu-chan… I’m…” she moaned, pushing one of her hand on the other’s hair and pulling it while calling her name. The blonde sunk her finger in the other’s buttocks, and buried herself deeper into Izaya, adding another finger and increasing the pace. The brunette arched her back letting out a cry and called “Shizu-chan!” one last time before collapsing on the sofa, breath still short and damp in sweat.

Shizuo moved away to catch her breath, licking her lips and slowly sliding her fingers out. They were drenched in Izaya’s juices and when the blonde put them in her mouth and licked them clean, the sight of it almost made the informant shiver. The bartender took the other’s from her rolled up shirt that left her breasts bare and pulled her up so she was sitting.

“Taste yourself, flea” she smirked, and their tongues were soon entangled in a passionate kiss. Shizuo sit straight on the sofa, holding the other’s hips so that she could reposition her on her knees without interrupting the kiss; Izaya’s hands started roaming freely on the blonde’s body. The informant then broke from the other’s lips and moved to her neck where she nibbled and bit with the intention of leaving marks. She squeezed the huge but firm breasts of the bartender and gave them her mouth’s attention, kissing and biting the nipples and eliciting a growl from the other who’d started pulling on her black hair.

Shizuo’s hands never stopped travelling through the informant’s skin and she gripped her thighs firmly, leaving kisses wherever she could reach. The brunette tried to shove her on the sofa to replicate what she’d been victim of earlier, but the bartender gripped her wrists and kept her in place.

“Don’t get too cocky” she smirked and pressed the other down the couch so that she was forced on the floor. “Kneel”, she ordered and Izaya was speechless but absolutely turned on.

“Yes” she muttered, swallowing and leaning on the strong thighs parted in front of her.

She moved her hands between them, savouring the feeling of the ripped pantyhose alternating with the uncharacteristically soft skin peeking from the holes, slowing making her way up to her hip bone, rolling the skirt up to her waist.

Looking at the blonde’s eyes from below her, “So, Shizu-chan… since it’s all ripped anyway, can I…?” she asked, sounding as gentle as she could. Whenever she faked that bashful tone, the desire in the bartender’s veins grew stronger. She simply couldn’t say no when she asked so nicely.

“Whatever” she replied, unable to break the eye contact. The brunette’s face brightened with a mischievous grin as she took her knife from the floor and cut in the pantyhose until it came undone, carefully measuring her strength so that it scratched the skin enough to anger the other. The cuts weren’t deep and they wouldn’t leave marks, but she knew a little violence was all it took to drive the monster crazy.

“Fucking flea, that hurts!” she growled, gripping her wrist so that the knife fell back on the floor. “I should have never trusted you with this” she continued, and Izaya could see a familiar rage in her amber eyes.

With a swift motion, the informant brought herself up to the other’s ear. “You should trust me with the rest, though” she purred, sliding her free hand down the blonde’s crotch.

Shizuo’s groaned and grabbed her by the shirt, “I said don’t get too cocky, louse” she growled, shoving her back on her knees, “You’d better kneel and shut up”.

The assertive tone and the sudden violent gesture thrilled Izaya who couldn’t do anything but nod, carefully approaching the other to kiss her stomach and bellybutton down to the dark bush on her groin. Shizuo used to bleach her hair since high school, hence why _the carpet didn’t match the drapes_. Many people must have fantasized about this, she thought, but she was the only one to actually witness it. The informant smiled, gently brushing the hair while leaving kisses on her inner thighs while her fingers spread the labia. Shizuo’s hand gripped her hair in anticipation and Izaya bit her lips before licking the folds of skin and sucking on the clitoris. The bartender moaned in response, her muscles tense in bliss. The informant’s head moved slowly up and down her length, while pushing two fingers in her opening and spreading them open. The blonde groaned at the sudden pressure and pulled the brunette’s head, silky coal hair tangled around Shizuo’s fingers, eliciting a faint cry of pain.

“Fuck, it feels good” she cursed, while Izaya pressed her fingers deeper and sucked in the warm skin. 

Shizuo’s taste and moans went straight to her head and she couldn’t help but want to touch more of her, so she stood up and sat legs open on one of her thighs, hips rocking on her knee as she kissed her, fingers still moving inside the bartender.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the blonde said between groans.

“Shut up” whispered Izaya, biting the other’s lips and twisting their tongues together. The informant’s free hand now squeezed and scratched the other’s breasts and Shizuo moaned in the kiss while doing the same, pressing her knee on the brunette’s crotch. They parted lips to breathe and Shizuo took the opportunity to bite on Izaya’s pearly skin, sucking on her neck and making her cry in pain, to which she responded by increasing the pace and depth of her fingers thrusting inside the bartender.

“Shit, I’m close…” Shizuo growled, finger sinking in the other’s hips, already leaving marks.

As another moan escaped her mouth, they pressed their lips again, holding each other's body like they wanted to melt together.

“Izaya..!”, a shiver travelled through the blonde’s spine and she groaned, back arching and chest rising frantically, just to fall back on the sofa after a moment, panting. Izaya rested her head on the other’s shoulder, her breath slowly easing as she stared at the other’s features getting less tense with time.

They laid still for a couple of minutes with nothing but their own racing heartbeats to be heard, then Shizuo turned to the brunette and noticed she’d closed her eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep. She contemplated the calm expression on her face and placed a kiss on her forehead before gently laying her on the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows. As Shizuo reached for the recipe book under the pillow, Izaya slightly opened her eyes, peeking on her. A smile appeared on the informant’s lips.

“Hot pot sounds good…” she mumbled, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
